White & Salmon
by neill15
Summary: Natsu is the new transfer student of Fairy High. This is where he meets Mirajane Strauss, his bestfriend or ... find out what happens to Natsu's and Mira's adventure through high school.
1. Chapter 1

| AU | Natsu & Mira OOC |

Mira POV.

Time: 8:00am

School starts at 8:45am

"Morning"I said to myself, as I got out of the comfort of my king size bed. I went to the drawers and got out two towels; one for my hair and one for my body. I also bought my shampoo, body wash and my conditioner with me. After I had my shower I brush my teeth and did my makeup. I eventually got dress for school and went downstairs to make breakfast. I had to get to school early today because I'm the vice president of Fairy High so the members of the school council needs to come in early to prepare for the school day. Its also the start of the new term - Autumn term. So its essential that I get there early. I made sure to leave Lisanna and Elfman some breakfast, just in case if their hungry.

I wander down the town of Magnolia in my black and white school uniform, which consisted of a white long sleeve t-shirt with a black collar, black skirt and a black blazer. I know it may seem to doll but the school said that we needed to look professional. Argh, how boring. The uniform is just to plain and simple. Well that is the school requirements. So we have to follow the rules or we get punish by the school or by the president, Erza Scarlett.

Sooner or later I finally got to school. I march through the entrance and made my way towards the school council room. As I strolled inside, I was meet by my bestfriend and rival, Erza Scarlett, "Good Morning Erza! How's my favourite Ketchup doing today?" I chuckled at my comment, pulling a chair beside her before sitting down. As I was about to sit down, Erza knock the chair, which caused me to stumble down on the floor.

I dusted my skirt and placed the chair in its rightful place, "Owww, your such a meanie Erza - I was only joking around. Godddd, why do you have to take a joke so seriously. loosen up."I pouted crossing my arms together. Why is so uptight. Well she is the president of the whole school. I think she's having to much stress from all this hard work on improving behaviour.

Why don't I invite her to a little gathering with the girls from Mermaid Heel High. We could all go out and shop for clothes and have some lunch afterward, and then after we could have some coffee or hot chocolate at a nearby cafe, "Hey, Erza, would you like to join me and the girls from Mermaid Heel on Saturday afternoon?"

"Sure" She said plainly while put down the school press down onto the table. Yes the school has their own press, but it was mail the student whom were reporting the news to the student.

"Mira, Miss Vermillion has informed me that theres going to be a transfer student coming to our school," She informed me. I wonder if its a boy or a girl. I hope its a boy, he might be cute or I may be interested in him. Will see. "And I want you to look after him or her; show him or her around the school and if he or she needs help, help her or him. Do you understand?"She said in a stern voice, making facial expression turn serious, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Natsu POV.

RING! RING! RING!

"Argh, for goodness shake!"I groaned. I switch my alarm off and check the time on my phone. It was 8:10, "Argh, school starts in 35 minutes; I need to get ready"

I just recently moved in with my brother, Zeref, and he in rolled me into a high school that he went to when he was in High school. I think it was called Fairy high. Its not that far actually, only a 10-15 minute walk and your there. I decided to get out of bed and take a shower. After I had my shower I went to my closet and check inside only to find my uniform with a small note saying "Your school uniform". I got dressed and made my way downstairs and made myself breakfast and lunch.

As I began to eat my food I got a text from my older brother - Zeref. "Sorry little bro, Ive got a business trip for the entire year. Have a great day at school, make sure to clean and tidy the house, you can invite your new friends over and big brother loves."

"Alright bro, take care of yourself. See you soon!"I replied back. I finish my breakfast and made my way out the front door to travel to school. I packed my bag before hand, so I was ready for the new school that I was going to be studying. I hope this day goes well.

As I made my way towards school my brother texted me again. "Ohh by the way Natsu I got you a job in a small cafe in Magnolia. You start work on Saturday. Your uniform is in the closet. And also by the time I come back from my business trip I expect you to have a girlfriend by then."

I finish reading his text and chuckled at the last words that he sent me, "Thanks bro! I need a job to past time, and I can't promise anything about me getting a girl. Well see... well see. Got to go, Bye!"I replied back.

I manage to arrive in school on time. I was at the main entrance of the school. I fix my scarf that my deceased step-father gave me when I was younger. It was the only thing that he lift behind for me, while he gave Zeref his necklace. I fix my tie into place, while I made sure that my hair was down. I got out my black glasses from my blazer pocket out and place it onto me.

At that moment I advance towards the office. While I was looking around the school I heard some students around me began to gossip things about me.

"Is he a new student?"A girl ask curiously to her friend.

"I don't know?"She replied.

"Why does he have pink hair? Is he gay? hahhahhahahahah"One of the guys laughed.

My hair actually Salmon and Its Natural. I've never dyed it. I was just born with it.

I ignored their comments and carried on walking. I finally made it to the reception. I ask them for my timetable and what class that I was in for homeroom. They told me that someone from the school council was going to pick me up and show my around the school.

5 minutes later.

"Natsu Dragneel?"In front of me stood a model-like girl, who had silvery-white hair that ended to her waist, blue oceanic eyes and big brea-. Calm down Natsu, Calm. Inhale, exhale. This girl was gorgeous, like out of this world gorgeous. And that figure was to die for. Love at first sight?

I blushed at the sight of her, "Yes, Miss?"I smiled back which caused her to blush. I can't believe I made her blush. Calm down Natsu! Calm!

Mira POV.

One of the assistance from the office called the school council that a boy by the name of Natsu Dragneel was here. I immediately went down to fetch him, "I hope his really cute. By the sound of his name he sounds charming"I squealed in enjoy, the anticipation within started to build up and up, "I hope he doesn't try to hit on me on the first day cause if does then thats a big no, no"

As I arrive at the office, I saw a guy who had pink hair standing by the entrance. He look fairly tall, but muscular, "Natsu Dragneel" I said his name, he slowly turned around and I blushed at the sight infront of me. He was goddam handsome! and that smiled. Awww what a little cutie, "Yes, Miss" he responded.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira. I'm the vice president of the school and I'm here to help you settle down."I took my hand out for a hand shake. He smiled and shook my hand. His got a very firm hand shake, and his really hot, literally his body temperature is really hot.

We began to walk down the hallway of the school, I was showing him where the essential were like the restroom and the cafeteria.

"And this our homeroom, Natsu"I smiled. I insisted for him to go i first but he insisted for me to go first, "Your such a gentlemen, Natsu. You must have really great parents"I said happily. He such a well mannered man, "Thanks, Mira!"We both went in the classroom, I went over to Mr Clive, our homeroom teacher, and asked him to introduce the new student to the class. He agreed and I walk back to Natsu and ask him if he could introduce himself to the class when they've all arrive.

Natsu POV.

Me and Mira decided to walk to a random table and talk. 5 minutes have gone by and finally the bell rang. Mr Clive began to introduce himself towards the rest of the students, including me. "Today we have a new transfer student joining our homeroom, please make him feel welcome."Mr Clive said. I stood up and made my way to the front of the classroom. "My names Natsu Dragneel, Its a pleasure to meet you all"I said, flashing a smile, which caused some of the girls to blush, while others groan in annoyance - which were mainly the male students.

"Great, just great another pretty boy"One male student said with ginger coloured hair.

"He looks so girly with that pink hair of his"A raven haired boy said.

"His sucha cutie"One of the girls squealed.

Mr Clive walk infront of me and took his hand out for a hand shake, "Nice to meet you son, "He said before smiling, "Its nice to meet you too Sir" I shook his hand. He patted me on the back and laugh, "Does anyone have any questions for our new student?"As he said the question was asked, nearly everyone in the whole room put their hands up except Mira and some boys.

"Are you single?"A girl with brown hair ask. "Yeah, I'm single"I responded, some of the girls put their hands down. I look towards a guy with long black hair with piecing on his face. "Why do you have pink hair. Did you dye it? you look gay y'know"I chuckled at his statement of my being gay due to me having salmon coloured hair. "First of all, my hair is Salmon, not pink, and lastly its natural." Everyone gasped.

"Mr Clive, may I sit next to Mira, please?"I whispered. he chuckled "Yeah, sure" I look back to Mira and thankfully there was a empty sit next to her. I quickly made my way there and sat down. "Hey, Mira!"I smiled brightly towards her. I hope I'll get really close to this girl. Why am I thinking about this? I've only meet her for like an hour and I'm already planning to ask her out. I don't know why but I get along with her really well, not like most other girls out there.

We all got handed our new timetable for the term and my first lesson was with Mira and it was Physic.

Next Chapter: Physics Project.

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY FOR MORE CHAPTERS.

| Fairytail - AU - Credits to Hiro Mashima |

Thank you for reading & Reviewing!

I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas & Happy New Year!

I just wanted to write this story before the new year starts. I hope this story does well.

Mc


	2. AN

Sorry if I haven't been updating! it because i've got really, really important exams coming up in a couple of months so I have so study hard. I'll be able to come update around June 20 plus. Thank you for all the support and reviews!


End file.
